


Daydreaming in secret

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [157]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Clueless Sherlock, Daydreaming, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Mild Smut, Pining John Watson, Season/Series 02, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John daydreams while looking at his (sexy) flat mate...





	Daydreaming in secret

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

Sherlock was scrutinizing the results of the petri dishes in front of him. He was stunning… as always. The beauty of the man wasn’t lost on the doctor who was looking discreetly at his friend with hooded eyes.

 _I wonder if I could get him away from his work._ He smiles, covering himself slightly with the quilt. He imagines it clearly in his head.

_I get up, walking slowly till I’m behind him, place my hands on his shoulders… before going down his torso… Caressing slowly, putting little kisses on his neck… He turns his head with a questioning gaze, hands still on his equipment so I take the opportunity to kiss his lips, pressing my hands in his hair… The kisses will become deeper as he responds with enthusiasm. But the git won’t let go of the bloody pipette in his hand! So… I have no choice but to turn his chair away from the table… His eyes are open wide now, as he’s watching me with eagerness, he finally – finally! – let go of his instrument to concentrate only on me. ME, John H. Watson! With a knowing smile, I will fall on my knees in front of him and…_

“John?”

The doctor wakes up quickly of his daydreaming.  _Shit._  “Ye.. yes?”

“Are you fine? You seem out of breath.”

**Author's Note:**

> John must thanks God for that quilt lol
> 
> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
